Frozen Fire
by MiaMustang
Summary: Read to find out about this story. ToushiroxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Toushiro's nerves were on edge as he waited quietly for Rangiku to bring her sister to the squad since she was the newest member assigned to squad ten and he was pretty much nervous about it since he believed that she was exactly like Rangiku in EVERYWAY. he tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk as he waited for her to come and he then crossed his arms when he saw what time it was.

'They're late,' He thought grumpily while he looked at the door. He could hear Rangiku's voice now coming closer and closer down the hall and he sat up straight so he can greet his third in command to the squad. Why did he have to agree with Rangiku in letting her sister join?

~*~ Flashback ~*~

_"Come on Captain please let her join the squad!" Rangiku begged her white haired captain who shook his head again at her. "Please! I'll do my paperwork!"_

_"Rangiku the day you do your paperwork I think I would have a heart attack from it," Toushiro said to her coldly as he looked at her and he then looked back down at his paperwork._

_"Captain!" Rangiku whined as she leaned over the desk to look at him though it just made Toushiro feel uncomfortable with her breasts being so close to his face that he back away from her. "Please!"_

_Toushiro shook his head at her and he then gently pushed her away from him so he could go back to his paperwork and he sighed lightly. Rangiku huffed before she walked around his desk and turned his chair around and looked at his cold turquoise eyes with her icy blue ones. Toushiro was unfazed by this and he arched an eyebrow as he continued to stare at her with a blank expression. She continued to stare at him and Toushiro did the same to her and she got closer by a centimeter._

_"I will stop drinking on the job for a week," Rangiku said to him with a dead serious face and tone that Toushiro thought he was dreaming._

_"Deal."_

~*~ End Of Flashback ~*~

Toushiro groaned at it, he did want Rangiku to stop drinking on the job but he didn't want to deal with another one that probably acted just like her. He looked out the window with his back to the door as Rangiku walked in and he then looked over his shoulder but he only saw Rangiku and no one else. He felt some relief for the moment before he turned to face her in his seat and Rangiku smiled at him which scared him on so many levels at this present moment.

"So? Where is she?" Toushiro asked her as he looked at his lieutenant while he rested his elbow on the desk then placed his chin in his palm.

"She'll be here in an hour she just had to take of something that Renji asked her to do," Rangiku said to him happily as she sat at her desk and she started to work on her paperwork.

Toushiro raised an eyebrow at her and he sighed before he sat up straight a bit and started to work again. In an hour he would meet Rangiku's sister and most likely go through hell while she was in the squad along with Rangiku, Toushiro would become insane trying to keep them in order. He looked up from his work to look at the clock and he sighed, only five minutes had pasted.

When a half an hour passed by Toushiro had become impatient and was now pacing up and down the office behind his desk while Rangiku watched him with an amused look. Waiting was nerve racking to Toushiro at the present moment and he wanted to meet Rangiku's sister now so he could try to figure out a way to deal with her and Rangiku. Another minute passed by and Rangiku continued to watch her short captain pace up and down behind his desk, it was rare for her to see him like this and found entertainment in it and she giggled lightly making Toushiro look at her and stop pacing.

"What's so funny?" He asked her coldly as his lieutenant just laughed more now and Toushiro's eyes twitched.

"You are! You should seriously look at yourself when you're nervous like this," Rangiku said as she laughed more and she leaned back in her chair.

"I am not nervous!" Toushiro denied to her as he slammed his fist against his own desk but Rangiku only laughed at him more.

"Y-Yes you are!" She said through her laughing fit as she held her stomach now and Toushiro sat down tapping his fingers impatiently and irritably.

"I'm only impatient now knock it off Matsumoto," Toushiro said to her getting angrier and more impatient with each passing second.

The next fifteen minutes were torture and this was surprising Toushiro that he was nervous about this and he's never been like this since Soul Reaper Academy so this was odd. He looked at Rangiku's empty seat since she had to go get her sister from where she was. Toushiro returned to pacing up and down the office behind his desk and he sighed before he stopped and looked out the window at the clear blue sky with a sigh.

'How long can it take to get one person?' He thought as he rubbed his forehead slightly and looked at the door at the sound of footsteps but then they passed and Toushiro sighed lightly as he sat down. He looked at the pile of finished paper work and it was getting late so soon they would have to do their patrol around the Tenth Division to make sure no hollows attack while they slept until three in the morning.

He waited and waited until he finally heard Rangiku's voice and another accompanying hers after ten minutes and he propped up in his seat. 'About time,' He thought before he ran his fingers through his spiky short white hair just as the door opened and Rangiku walked in alone again.

"Rangiku...where is she?" Toushiro asked annoyed since this was the second time that she left and came back alone without her sister though he was a bit relieved.

"She's outside I just wanted to make sure you were alright before she came in," Rangiku said to him as she crossed her arms and looked at a frustrated Toushiro.

"I am perfectly fine let her in," Toushiro said to her and Rangiku nodded at him before she poked her head out of the office and she spoke to someone.

Rangiku back away from the door after a small argument issued outside of the office and she smiled over at her captain and Toushiro sighed as he tapped his fingers on the desk's surface.

"Captain I would like you to meet my little sister Kaia!" Rangiku said to Toushiro before she swung the door open.

Toushiro stopped tapping his fingers against the desk as he looked at the girl standing at the door way as she walked in and stood next to Rangiku. 'This can't be right...they don't even resemble each other!' Toushiro thought as he looked at the girl's striking amber eyes and then looked at Rangiku. She was different from Rangiku in every way possible.

"It's a pleasure to meet you captain Hitsugaya and to part of your squad," Kaia said to him with a warm smile as she moved some of her dark ginger hair out of her face. "I am Kaia Matsumoto."

Toushiro was quiet for a moment as he looked at Rangiku then looked at Kaia as he tried to find some resemblance in them while Rangiku gave him and weird look and Kaia looked over at Rangiku with a questioning look though she shrugged at Kaia. 'Ok...I see little resemble like the color of the hair is darker then Rangiku's but it's definitely ginger and she's shorter then Rangiku too,' Toushiro thought before he cleared his throat.

"Are you alright Captain?" Kaia asked him with a questioning look on her face as her bright amber eyes fixed on him. "Or were you still trying to find the resemblance between me and Rangiku?"

Toushiro was a bit taken a back at that as he looked at Kaia with a bit of a shocked look but he quickly recovered from it. Rangiku giggled lightly from where she was standing as she watched them both.

"Little Kaia here has always been the observant one between the two of us," Rangiku said to him as she hugged Kaia affectionately. "Isn't that right little sis?"

"Yeah...it is but can you let go? I can't breath," Kaia said as she tried to get out of her older sisters strong grip.

"Aww! But Kaia!" Rangiku whined to her little sister but Kaia glared at her softly making Rangiku let go.

Toushiro quietly watched the two as they talked softly about some things while Toushiro observed Kaia. 'Maybe she's not that bad,' Toushiro thought as he rubbed his chin before he sat down and looked at them both quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Within a week Toushiro had found out a very small amount about his new squad member and it was a bit unnerving since he wouldn't ask Rangiku for she would immediately think he liked her. He sighed lightly as they walked around the Sereitei and he snuck a glance to his right where Kaia was walking next to him. She was definitely the opposite of Rangiku just about in personality. Kaia seemed calmer then her sister and smarter. Kaia then looked over at Toushiro and he looked away from her and fixed his eyes ahead of him.

Kaia arched an eyebrow as she looked back ahead of her and she sighed lightly as Rangiku looked over at her. To Kaia Toushiro seemed to act strange around her but she would brush it off but never lower her guard since she didn't know him aside form what Rangiku told her about him. She did think he looked cute being short though she was taller then Toushiro by a head.

"So...Kaia what do you think of the Captain?" Rangiku asked her with a smile on her face and Kaia looked at her oddly.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked her and Toushiro's eye twitched since they were having this conversation and he was walking in between the two.

"Because I'm you sister and he's your captain we have the right to know what you think of him," Rangiku said trying to be serious which really wasn't working.

"No...I'll tell him when I feel is right," Kaia said to Rangiku who rolled her eyes and giggled making both her and Toushiro looked at Rangiku with a questioning look. "I really rather you not speak your mind at the moment because I have a feeling it's something perverted Rangiku."

Toushiro's face started to turn red at that and he did well to hide it from Rangiku since Kaia just looked at him before she looked back up to see Renji standing there. Kaia's face lit up before she ran over to him shouting his name a way a little kid shouts for their mother as she jumped him giving him a warm hug. Toushiro just stared at them for a moment until he felt uneasy at just seeing Renji hugging Kaia until they left go of each other.

Toushiro coughed slightly and he looked up at them who looked down at them. Kaia gave him a questioning look while Renji just looked at him with a confused expression.

"Is there something wrong Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji asked him as he looked at the white haired boy and he just shook his head.

"I'm just curious, are you two...?" He trailed off on the question, Renji blushed while Kaia shook her head.

"No sir," She said to him as she looked down at him and Rangiku giggled again and they looked at Rangiku who started to laugh as she looked at Toushiro's confused face.

"What is it Rangiku?" Toushiro asked her as she calmed herself down and looked at him for a moment.

"Nothing, sir...I'll tell you later what was on my mind just now," Rangiku said and Kaia then glared at her only to earn a goofy smile from her older sister.

"Rangiku...I don't trust you," Kaia said to her and Rangiku pouted cutely at her younger sibling.

"Awww! Why not lil' sis?" Rangiku asked her as she hugged her sister and Kaia immediately started to pry her off her arm as Renji chuckled lightly.

"Because you have a knack for letting things 'slip' when you're drunk my dear big sister," She said to Rangiku as she pushed her away and Toushiro looked at them with a confused expression for once.

Rangiku rolled her eyes as Toushiro rubbed his forehead a bit and he looked away from the two sisters and Renji as he crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. 'They are the total opposites...,' He thought as the two continued to argue and he looked over his shoulder to see Rangiku get clobbered upside the head by Kaia who was for once in front of Toushiro blushing.

"S-Shut up!" Kaia shouted at her as she crossed her arms and looked away from Rangiku with her cheeks burning from the blush.

Rangiku simply laughed at her red face before Toushiro cleared his throat making them both look over at him and Renji looked over at the white haired captain aswell. Kaia stopped blushing as she looked at her captain and she sighed lightly running her fingers through her short light brown hair.

"We should continue our patrol separately," Toushiro said and the two women nodded at him before Rangiku and Toushiro left and Kaia stayed where she was with Renji.

Kaia looked over at Renji who shrugged at her while they started to walk together down the path looked around for a moment. Renji being her former teammate she was use to doing patrols with him for a while but she knew he would have to make a turn somewhere and go down a different path. She found it so odd being on the same team as her energetic sister when she acted a bit of the opposite.

"So how is it?" Renji's voice cut through her train of thought and she looked up at him and shrugged at him.

"Its...odd," She said to him and she smiled at him. "So how's captain Byakuya doing?"

"He's doing fine for now," Renji said to her and Kaia smiled lightly at him before they came to a fork in the road and she looked at him as they stopped. "He finds it odd that you're not on the team anymore and you're with your sister."

"I know I even find it odd. We're not very much alike and yet we're on the same team because she requested it and her captain let it pass...what I don't get is why Byakuya agreed as well," Kaia said as she looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up.

"He thought you would like spending time with your sister," He replied to her and Kaia groaned lightly before she touched her cheek lightly. "I guess you didn't want to."

"No....I'm fine with her at home but 24/7 is a bit too much especially trying to get her to work and not drink," She said and laughed lightly as she looked up at the clear blue sky. "Sometimes its funny the methods I use."

Renji laughed loudly at the thought since he could see Kaia holding a bottle of Saki away from Rangiku and trying to bribe her with saki to work. Kaia chuckled lightly before she looked over at one of the ends where she was suppose to go.

"Well tell Byakuya I said Hi and I'll stop by later!" She shouted at him before she ran off towards where there was a small commotion while Renji nodded and waved before walking away.

|*| Toushiro |*|

Toushiro groaned as he rubbed his temple before he looked over at Rangiku who had somehow managed to grab a bottle of Saki from somewhere while he wasn't looking. After two sips from the Saki Rangiku was already drunk, he sometimes wondered if it had more alcohol then it was suppose to. Rangiku ignored her captain while she walked and talked about something that had happened last week to her while at home with Kaia trying to work.

"You know captain you should have a drink once in a while," She said to him and Toushiro sighed lightly as he shook his head at his drunk partner.

"I thought you said you would go a week without drinking on the job?" Toushiro asked her as he looked at her with her turquoise eyes. "And yet here you are drinking Saki like no tomorrow."

"The week already pasted captain besides I need to drink while I can since Kaia will try to make me quit drinking on the job and I don't want that," Rangiku said as she held the bottle to her lips before she started to chug some down.

The white haired captain sighed lightly as he looked at her for a moment before he remembered what Rangiku had told him earlier before they split off from Kaia. He looked over at his lieutenant for a moment as she stopped chugging the bottle of saki and looked at Toushiro with curiosity.

"W-What?" She asked him and Toushiro rolled his eyes at her for a moment." What did I do? Besides drinking."

"What were you going to tell me back there before? When you started to laugh when I asked if Kaia and Renji were dating?" Toushiro asked her as they stopped walking and Rangiku started to laugh.

"Oh! That! Well everyone around here thinks that she's dating Renji when she's not but she's not dating him," Rangiku said to him as she crossed her arms holding the bottle in her hand as she looked down at her captain.

"Who is she going out?" Toushiro asked a bit too quickly which made Rangiku raise an eyebrow at him as she looked at him.

"Do you like her?" Rangiku asked him in a teasing tone and Toushiro glared at her.

"Rangiku be serious....who is she dating? That's all I wanna know," Toushiro said to her as pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at her.

"She's going out with Byakuya Kuchiki," She replied to him and Toushiro's eyes widened at that reply. "They've been dating for a year now."

Toushiro simply continued to stare at Rangiku since he found it hard to believe that the serious and quiet captain would have a girlfriend. He never saw that coming.


End file.
